


The Peregrine

by Luninarie



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Music, Original Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29137656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luninarie/pseuds/Luninarie
Summary: A musical tribute to Aroomie's original character Arris.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: Notes From The Path





	The Peregrine

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Meeting a Snake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26636710) by [Aroomie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aroomie/pseuds/Aroomie). 



I really enjoyed Aroomie's stories about an abnormally beautiful witcher, a Crane named Arris, and his meeting with the Viper Letho. In Aroomie's work, the Cranes take birds name when they leave on the Path. Arris is supposed to be the Peregrine, but he's unfairly nicknamed the Swan, in reference to his beauty and, supposedly, his poor performances as a witcher.

For the music, I imagined the moment when Arris could own his name and could grow in confidence, sure of his skills and his talents.

[Nuitarie](https://soundcloud.com/nuitarie) · [The Peregrine](https://soundcloud.com/nuitarie/the-peregrine)


End file.
